


Stars

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called the brightest star The Old Man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Title:** Stars  
 **Genre:** BSG drabble/Adama &Roslin  
 **Timeline:** Immediately after the colonists are rescued from New Caprica/ No real spoilers, just the assumption that they will indeed be rescued by the Galactica.  
 **Rating:** Mild PG  
 **Author's Note:** Just trying something ever so slightly different.

* * *

He eventually finds her in the empty observation deck; says nothing as he comes to stand beside her; lets the warm silence between them fill with all the unspoken whispers that they’ve never said. But the silence becomes too loud, and she finally speaks.

“We could never see most of the stars, on _New Caprica_ , there were always too many clouds.”

She takes a deep breath.

He takes a deep breath of his own, and reaches for her hand. It is warm in his, and fits perfectly in his own larger one. He traces small circles with his thumb over her soft skin.

“But we could always see the brightest one,” she says in an almost whisper.

He moves close enough that his shoulder brushes hers, still keeping her hand in his.

“They started calling it _The Old Man_.”

She closes her eyes a moment, and a single tear slips free to trace its way down her cheek. He reaches his other hand across to gently brush it away. He leans ever slightly, and kisses her softly on the temple.

“Bill,” she finally whispers.

He holds her chin in his free hand then, and gently turns her face to his.

“I’m here,” he says simply before kissing her softly, surprising her. He waits until she opens her eyes again; lets himself get lost in their rich green depths before reaching both of his hands upward and tangling them in her soft hair.

“I’m here, Laura.”

“You always have been,” she breathes.

“Laura,” he murmurs, saying everything in the quiet whisper of her name, before kissing her passionately for the first time. And for once, they have said everything that needed to be said as the stars welcomed them back…

_FIN_


End file.
